1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to incline air mattresses and more particularly pertains to a new incline-adjustable air mattress for elevating a user's head and legs relative to the user's torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of incline air mattresses is known in the prior art. More specifically, incline air mattresses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,522; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,278; U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,960; U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,625; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,630; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 359,189.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new incline-adjustable air mattress. The prior art includes air mattresses having air chambers but not to the extent of the present invention.